


Harry Potter: Fixed

by Wanhxda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Other, Severus saves Harry, Sirius and Remus live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Lily,” He said, voice cracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I know I called this harry Potter: Fixed, but it's not really, I guess this is just what I wanted to happen. Enjoy and leave a comment, and I might write a part two of this! Love yah <3

Severus Snape was in the area when it happened. He was on his way to meet Lily. To apologize. To forgive James. To warn them. To make everything right. He knew Voldemort was going to do something. Ha didn’t know what, he just knew he had to save her. To save all of them. When he arrived at the Potter house, he was in shock. Pain jolted through him as he saw the house, completely destroyed, still in the darkness. He swallowed the agony, and stepped inside. I saw James lying on the floor, glasses askew, eyes still and open, staring at nothing. He fixed the dead mans glasses, and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs, agonizingly slowly.

The potions master nearly dropped his old school bully when he saw the body of Lily Potter lying in the doorway, mouth open as if mid scream, though no sound echoed out of her. Another jolt of pain crashed through him like a wave, tears spilling down his cheek as he placed James down on the bed. He rushed over to Lily, brushed a strand of hair of her still warm face, and picked her up too, placing her next to James. Keeping his touch gentle, thinking he might shatter them, he closed both pairs of eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lily,” He said, voice cracking. “I am so sorry I called you a mud-... what I called you. It was wrong of me and I am so mad I didn’t apologize before. You deserve James. He may have been horrible to me, but he loved you in so many ways I couldn't have. I am glad you and him had a happy life, and I am so sorry that it is over. If only I had come sooner, I could’ve stopped all this- but I can’t think of that.” He stopped himself. He looked around and for the first time since being in the room, noticed the crib with a young boy, asleep inside. Harry Potter. How had he survived? 

Severus knew what he had to do. He rushed back downstairs and grabbed a plastic bag, then headed back upstairs. He gathered up all of Harry’s clothes and put them in a bundle, stuffing them in the bag. He tied it up tight, making sure none of it would fall out. He then wrapped the boy, still sleeping, in the warmest blanket he could find.

Then, with the boy in one arm and the bag in the other, he was about to head out. What stopped him was a photo of the family, Harry, James and Lily, sitting in the park. The picture wasn’t moving, it was a muggle picture, but it made Severus smile. He folded it up, and tucked it it the blanket. He looked in the crib once more, and saw a small teddy bear. He couldn’t leave it behind, so he tucked that in Harry’s blanket too, and headed outside.

Making sure Harry was secure, he apparated to a house. The house didn’t have any lights, however Severus knew that two men lived there. Two best friends. Severus noticed the shed at the bottom of the house and smiled. Harry would be safe here. He knocked on the door, careful not to wake the boy, and lights switched on inside the house, and the door opened hesitantly.

“Snape?” Sirius squinted. He was dressed in a grey dressing gown, and his long hair was messy.

“He killed them.” As soon as Severus uttered those three words, Sirius broke down in tears. Remus rushed down the stairs, saw his crying best friend and turned his gaze to Severus. 

“Are they gone?” He asked. Severus nodded. 

“And the boy?”

“I have him.” Severus held out Harry, and hesitantly, Remus took him. 

Severus held out the bag of clothes. “Here is what I could save from the wreckage. It has his clothes in.” 

“Thank you, Severus.” Remus said, gratefulness in his eyes. With a curt nod, Severus apparated away. He couldn’t stay there, he had to talk to Dumbledore. 

 

Growing up, Harry was happy. He had three meals every day, two uncles to take care of him. He never understood why Uncle Sirius sometimes broke down, sobbing. He never understood why Uncle Remus would sometimes look at Harry and be lost for words, because Harry reminded them both of the best friend they lost, and one of the most intelligent Gryffindors they had met. Lily and James were the names of hero’s in Harry's new family. 

The Boy Who Lived never found out who had taken him from his home, to safety. When he started Hogwarts, he didn’t see the small smile and glinting tear that fell down Severus’ face in the Sorting Ceremony. 

Just this once, Severus knew he had done the right thing, and that the son of Lily and James Potter would have a good life, with many, many great adventures to come.


End file.
